Harry Potter's Mates
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Harry Potter is a lycia. He was raised by the pack, and has only been in his human form once. How will he survive Hogwarts? How can he control his Lycia feelings? With three mates, a new pup and Dumbledore watching his every move, Harry might not want to let go of his wide side. light bashing. SS/LM/TRM/HP slush powerful mates pup Draco summary sucks please read anyway


J.K. ROWLING OWNS ALL CHARACTERS!

M/M/M/M

_HARRY POTTER- Submissive Lycia ( Deadly beast that turns into a huge wolf, can shift at will and the moon just makes them lustful for a mate or for a good run and hunt)_

_LUCIUS MALFOY- Dominate fairy dragon (very large and very protective of their subs.)_

_TOM M. RIDDLE- Dominate snake (can turn into a huge venoms snake… could kill you with a thought)_

_SEVERUS SNAPE- Dominate vampire (has very sharp teeth and is very fast)_

_Harry is going to be 17 but since he is a Lycia, he will look like a 20 year old. Harry always had Lycia blood but didn't know how his mate was until his 17__th__ birthday._

_Draco Malfoy is Harry's pup._

**WARNING: SLUSH… BASHING TO THE LIGHT… FORGET ALL YOU READ IN THE BOOKS… HARRY WAS RAISED BY WOLFS BEFORE ATTANDING HOGWARTS… LUCIUS/TOM/SEVERUS WILL ALREADY LOVE AND MATE WITH EACH OTHER. NONE OF THEM WILL BE MARRIED. AND DRACO IS THE SON OF LUCIUS MALFOY AND TOM RIDDLES BUT SOME EVEN THINK HE HAS A BIT OF SEVERUS BLOOD IN HIM AS WELL. DRACO BE A SNAKE, AND WILL ONLY SHOW HERE IN THERE… JAMES POTTER AND LILLY ARE NOT HARRYS PARENTS**

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE… PLEASE READ THE INFO I PUT AT THE BEGINNING SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED…

_**CHAPTER 1 (James and Lilly's house**_)

"Albus I don't think this is a good idea…" Lily Potter whispered as she stared at the perfect dark headed baby in his arms.

"Lily dear, you and James need an heir. Besides it's not like anyone will be looking for the brat," Albus Dumbledore said with a cheerful voice.

"Lilly is right though, it doesn't make it right to take the kid. I mean surely someone will know he is not ours. Anyway Lily and I will try again…" James said just as worried as his wife.

"The poor kid will die if I put him back where he was, and James we both know that Lily cannot carry any kids," Albus said a twinkle in his eyes once he saw that they had craved and were going to take brat.

"Fine, but I want to wait to blood adopt him. I don't want someone to come looking for him," Lily said in a voice that left no argument. James nodded in agreement.

"Ok Lily, you are right. Here he is." Albus said and handed that small boy to her. He watched as she carefully held him in her arms. He watched as she looked down at him, and he could almost feel her love for the child grow right then and there.

~FEW DAYS LATER~

"Hello little Harry," Lily said quietly to the rowdy boy. Harry looked up and met her eyes. She smiled at her baby. Somehow a little before they decided to blood adopt him, he changed. His hair was as dark as James and he had her eyes. A perfect mix of both of them in him.

"Lly," he said as if say what.

"Say mama Harry," He shook his head and went back to playing harshly with the baby piano.

~that night~

"NO! GET AWAY! PLEASE ALBUS! SPARE HIM, TAKE ME!" Lily screams trying to hide her baby.

"I'm so sorry dear Lily… I wish I didn't have to do this. Aveda Kedavra," suddenly a bright green light shown from the light wizard's wand killing her. Once she was out of the way, he turned towards Harry.

"So young… For the greater good!" Aveda Kedavra," He said almost lazily. The green light shown again but suddenly someone threw themselves in front of the spell. The spell passed through the person and mark Harry, with a lightning bolt. On the floor Tom M. Riddle laid there dead. Harry started to cry and the body turned to ash. Albus looked at Harry. He raised his wand again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dumbledore yelled. Again the green light appeared and headed towards Harry, but when it reached him, a blue spirit wolf stood in front of the boy. Vanishing the spell. Once it was sure the danger of the killing curse was gone, Albus watched it disappeared into Harry's scar. Harry started to cry, and Albus knew in his heart that there was no way he could kill the damn brat. After a moment of thought he decided what he was going to do. The boy would be a perfect weapon… Tom was already known for his evilness and slyness so he shouldn't have trouble making Tom or as a nickname Tom's friends once made him, Lord Voldemort. He would say Harry killed him, making the boy rich with fame. Then if Tom managed to escaped death again… Harry could kill him and then he would make harry the bad guy and kill him if Tom didn't at the end. He smiled at himself for such a good idea. Then reached for Harry, but to his amazement… The brat disappeared. Fuck!

~same night where Harry disappeared…~ wolves' pov

The new spread from pack to pack, a baby pup was in the middle of the woods, too scared for let anyone near him…So that is why the Moon pack was heading instead of going to the usually night run/ hunt. Soon the pack members saw the black green eyed pup. They walked up to him, sniffing him. Their thought the same thing… **cub. **The lowered his head to the cub, wanting to resume the baby that he would not hurt him. It worked because the cub slowly made his way to him. Once he got over to the alpha the baby cub rolled on the ground showing his belly… A lightning bolt was seen in the middle of his stomach. The pup let the alpha nuzzle his belly before getting back up, and running. The other pack members looked at their new pup and howled at the moon before joining him.

~11 years later~

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore watched as the names being printed of the letters, for the new years to attend, when one name caught his attention.

**Harry James Potter**


End file.
